


Party for Two

by Orinoka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, High School, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinoka/pseuds/Orinoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's birthday party did go in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez.  
> I dedicate it to my fam, my friends and just the best people in the world - wildhundrednetwork <3

“Tell me why the hell no one is here?!”

Bellamy quickly dodged when yet another Teddy bear hit the wall behind him. His little sister Octavia was already going insane because nobody showed up to her birthday party. Well, she wasn’t so little after all, just a 16 year old with a big cursing vocabulary which made Bellamy’s ears bleed a little right now. But to him she’s still this curious child who for the last 3 years was his and only responsibility. 

He had to duck this time because Octavia used the biggest bear from her arsenal which she got for her 9th birthday. Bellamy signed. Was it his fault that his sister didn’t have any friends? They had to move a lot in the past few years, not many companies wanted to offer a job to a boy with no college education and real work experience. He settled now as a mall guard and the job itself was okay. But the damage to Octavia’s social life was unalterable. She was wild and brave and open, she always wanted to live the life to the fullest. Now she was a high school outsider and that was definitely driving her mad. She invited everyone she could to her party. But teens can be ruthless. And he was the one who was to blame for it right now. 

Sobbing sounds finally interrupted his thoughts. Octavia was sitting in the floor, crying her heart out, surrounded by her plush toys as the queen by her subjects. Bellamy quickly came to her and gave her the warmest hug he could possibly offer.

“M-maybe it’s a cruel joke on me?” she mumbled through the streams of tears.

“Whatever, sis. They don’t deserve a friend like you anyway”.

He wiped a few tears which were hanging on her nose. She smiled a little. 

“Hey, you should wash your face. There is no good at eating your birthday cake if it has an aftertaste of tears”. 

While she was in the bathroom, he cleaned up all toys and grabbed the cake out of the fridge, a huge pink and blue cake with an enormous amount of frosting. Just like Octavia loves – a ton of sugar and no nutritional value.  
  
She came back wearing a flower crown and a little smile. For Bellamy she was the most beautiful girl in the world in that moment. 

“Are you ready for your party?” he winked playfully at her. 

“Sure, big brother,” she said while coming to the table. “I don’t care about those high school idiots anymore. It means there’s way more cake for me. And you!” she added with a wide grin. 

His smiled back at her. 

“Well, time for the first slice”.

He handed her a knife carefully and she was really close to cutting the cake when someone knocked on the door. 

They both immediately froze, looking at each other while the knife in Octavia’s hand was almost touching the pink frosting letters. 

“Are you expecting anyone, Bell?” Octavia said quietly.

He slowly shook his head and moved towards the door. The knocking occurred again.

“I thought shit like this only happens in horror movies,” at this point the girl was whispering, looking completely terrified.

Bellamy tried to see something in the peephole but a huge blue balloon covered all the view.

“You open the door, I stab them”.

Bellamy almost jumped when he heard his sister’s voice next to his ear. She somehow managed to get there making no sound at all. 

Bellamy carefully opened the door but leaving the chain just in case.

The view which appeared to a blonde girl on the other side was magnificent: a young man wearing a horrendous look on his face and a girl peeping in the back with a huge knife in her hands and a crooked up flower crown on her head. 

“Hi, Octavia. Happy birthday! I’m sorry I am so late, my mom’s lecture turned out being much longer that I thought,” a girl said both with an apologizing and confused look on her face.

“Clarke! I didn’t expect you, sorry!”Octavia cried joyfully while waving the knife way too close to Bellamy’s face.

“Bellamy, it’s Clarke, we sit together at lunch in the cafeteria,” she said then answering Bellamy’s strange look. 

Clarke cleared her throat.

“Also Wells asked me to apologize for him, he couldn’t make it. He said it was his father’s meeting but I actually saw him with Harper the other day. I’m pretty sure he’s on a date now”.

“Well, finally! Some movement for Jaha is never bad,” Octavia winked. “Come in, Clarke, we have a cake to eat!”

Clarke wanted to do that but both Bellamy and the chain were blocking her way. 

“Bell..can you move. You’re embarrassing my friend,” Octavia raised her eyebrows at her brother.

Clarke awkwardly squeezed herself and her big blue balloon through the doorway because Bellamy did move only a little bit, still looking at her with suspicion.

“Happy birthday, Octavia,” she said handing her the balloon with the package attached to it. It turned out to be a drawing of Octavia surrounded with the most beautiful flowers. 

Octavia was quick to hug Clarke so tightly, she made a squeaky high pitched sound. But the smile that appeared on her face was so happy that Bellamy lost the track of his thoughts for a second. He shook his head though because it wasn’t the time to fall for an underage girl.

***

An hour later girls were lying on the couch binge-watching “America’s Next Top Model”, their stomachs were full of sugary cake and their voices were filled with happiness. Bellamy volunteered to do the dishes. He said that it was his responsibility since it was Octavia’s birthday and also that watching reality shows on Friday night is not exactly his cup of tea. The real reason was actually Clarke herself.

He couldn’t help but look at her sometimes while they were eating cake. She sure noticed it and even smiled once at his attempt to quickly look away. But he kept telling himself that it wasn’t only for his sister but also illegal like “she’s just a teen, Bellamy, what are you thinking?”. This thought had haunted him until he put back all the tableware and he had nothing to do. He came back to the living room and he must have looked so clueless that Clarke noticed it.

“Bellamy, are you sure you don’t want to watch the show with us?” she turned to him, kind of stretching out her neck to see his face.

He wanted to say to say “no”. He wanted to make up an excuse and just leave this apartment until this blonde fairy goes away. But he didn’t.

“I guess I can give it a chance,” he shrugged and moved towards the couch.

She moved as well to free some space for him and smiled when he sat awkwardly next to her.

“You know I don’t bite, right? You can sit comfortably”.

“And this is my house, thanks for the permission,” he grinned, finally grasping his usual attitude.

But it didn’t work with her. She just grinned back and turned back to the TV. 

 

***

3 hours, 4 more episodes and 2 bottles of Cola later, it was time for Clarke to leave. Both she and Octavia were giggling for the past hour because of the sugar rush. Bellamy still didn’t know how to hide admiration for her clear laugh.

While Clarke was trying to put on her shoes, Octavia ran to the bathroom because one cannot drink a whole bottle of Cola and don’t get the consequences afterwards. Bellamy saw Clarke’s hopeless attempts to catch her left shoe so he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Let me help you”.

She looked at him and gave him a little smile. He took her shoe and put it straight on her left foot. 

“Thank you, Bellamy,” she suddenly said so gently. 

Bellamy froze. She first time this evening called him by his name.

“Can I tell you a secret, Bellamy?” she continued in the same tone. 

He didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded. She leaned closer to him. 

“I am 18 already, I am actually a senior”. 

He swallowed from her being so close. And almost told her something in response when Octavia came back.

“Bye, Octavia, see at school,” Clarke waved her standing in the doorway.

“Goodbye, thanks for coming!” 

The door closed and Octavia immediately elbowed her brother. 

“Why didn’t you ask her out? Like what are you, stupid?” she sounded really annoyed at him.

Bellamy breathed in slowly, thinking this whole evening over. A moment later he ran down the stairs. 

He caught Clarke right on the corner of their house. She turned to him and a little laugh escaped her mouth. She then just handed him her phone with no question.

“You better call me, princess,” he winked playfully after putting his number in. 

“You better answer quickly then”.


	2. Party Wrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being on a party together counts as a date?

Bellamy had seen Clarke a few times during next week when he was casually driving Octavia home from school. He had to borrow the car from Miller, his co-worker, for a price of a box of beer. But it was worth it. She smiled at him every time and even sent him an air kiss once. 

This whole “being in love” thing wasn’t completely unknown for him but he sure had forgotten how good it felt. He wanted to tell her stories and listen about her friends, he wanted to stroke her hair and give her forehead kisses. Octavia called him a romantic idiot. Well, sure he was. But only for Clarke.

Friday night Blakes were lying on the couch when someone called Bellamy. They both rushed to grab the phone, playing the game “Power sibling” which was invented by them quite a long time ago. The rules were simple but rough: first one to grab the phone got the title of “Alpha Sibling” which lasted to the midnight. Alpha had the right for one order for the other sibling. During long history of this game, Octavia made Bellamy do her homework and carry her on his shoulders anywhere around the house, he in return made her clean the toilet and even cook dinner once. He did only one time because she tried to boil some rice and burned half of it. They had to sleep at his friends’ house, the smell was too strong to handle. 

This time Bellamy won by one second, breathing heavily while Octavia was hanging on his back like a baby orangutan. He hit the answer button.

“Hello!”

“You did answer quickly, I shouldn’t have doubted you,” a voice said in response.

“Clarke, hi!” Octavia managed to hear her friend by practically gluing herself to the phone. Bellamy moved his shoulders trying to get rid of her but her grasp was tight.

“Do you always talk to the girls you like with your sister by your side?” Clarke said sounding very amused. 

“No, I guess you’re the first. The lucky one,” his smile was so stupidly happy, Octavia just had to roll her eyes. 

“Anyway, I was calling to invite you to my friend’s party tomorrow night. Are you free?”

“Yes, I am. When and where?” Bellamy tried to sound as casually and cool as he could. In reality, he hadn’t been to a party for ages.

“It’s gonna start somewhere around 7. I’ll text you the address,” maybe it was his imagination but he could hear her smiling.

“See you there then”.

“See you, Bellamy”.

He still didn’t get over the way she was saying his name.

“Party!” Octavia shouted, letting Bellamy go to put her arms in the air. She lost her balance and a moment later she was lying on the floor. 

“And why did you even think I would take you with me, young lady?” Bellamy put his phone on the table and raised his left eyebrow. 

“Because otherwise, big brother, I’m gonna tell Clarke all your little dirty secrets,” the girl gave him an innocent smile.

“I can order you not to,” Bellamy answered a bit hesitantly.

“Your power only lasts till midnight, Cinderella,” Octavia got up and crossed her arms. “I can just call Clarke at 12:01 a.m. and tell her everything I want”. 

Her whole look was saying: “I won. Admit it”.

Bellamy sighed. Sometimes he thought he raised a little devil instead of a girl. 

***

The moment they entered the house, Bellamy had lost Octavia’s attention. She missed the opportunity to be at a high school party before because of the whole “constantly moving” thing. And now she didn’t even bother listening to her brother who was trying to warn her that staying here all night was not happening. Octavia let herself vanish in the crowd. All that was left for Bellamy was wondering all over the place, hoping he would stumble upon Clarke eventually.

He was standing by the table with drinks when someone gently touched his left arm.

“You came,” Clarke said smiling happily.

Bellamy wanted to reply but he looked down at Clarke’s outfit and that was a huge mistake. Her blue dress made her eyes shine like the brightest night sky. And the way she looked at him. This girl ought to be the death of him.

The smile that appeared on his face was ridiculously wide.

“Well, you invited me. And I also couldn’t resist the opportunity of getting free drinks”.  
Her smile got wider as well.

***

They moved to the couch in the corner of the room which was the most quite place they could find. Their conversation started with Clarke wondering how he could possibly make Octavia stay at home while he was at a party. He snorted and said that he would have paid 50$ to anyone who could have managed to do such thing. Making Clarke laugh was by far the best part of this evening.

They were chatting casually about their lives. Clarke was a great listener, she was looking at him all the time while he was telling her stories about baby Octavia, about their loving mother and even his boring ass jobs. She didn’t talk that much about herself and he didn’t want to push her towards being completely open. Every time she fell silent because she didn’t feel comfortable telling more, he filled the void with another story about little Octavia being the most precious child on Earth.

Bellamy didn’t really pay much attention to music and he was surprised when Clarke basically jumped at her feet at one song.

“I love this song!” she cried happily. “ _When I get older_ ,” she tried to sing and singing was definitely not one of her talents. 

She started dancing, slowly moving towards the center of the room. She then looked at Bellamy, clearly inviting him to join her.

He smiled and shook his head, to which she frowned. Bellamy sighed and made his way through the crowd to Clarke. 

_“When I get older I'm gonna be there to hold her; yeah, what's with this whole parade of emotion”._

Soon they were both enjoying themselves and the song. And when the next song came up, they didn’t stop. And so as a slow melody started, Bellamy simultaneously put his hands on Clarke’s waist. She stopped for a second but then stepped closer, putting her arms around his neck. 

This moment felt so right: feeling Clarke’s slightly cold hands on his neck, seeing her eyes so close and smelling her flowery perfume. Bellamy just felt this urge and leaned closer to her. He didn’t expect her to do same. They lips met somewhere in between. 

That kiss was light as a cloud. It was refreshing as lemonade in summer. It was everything he imagined. That kiss was happiness.

When they parted, Clarke was smiling.

“It was by far the most sensible kiss I’ve ever had. I liked it”.

“Just wait till we get some privacy, you’ll see how sensible I can be,” Bellamy whispered. 

“I am so looking forward to it”. 

He gave her a little kiss on her nose.

They danced for a few songs at least when Bellamy decided it was time to find Octavia. She was taking part at the shot competition. Bellamy was so shocked he didn’t even try to stop her. Also the competition was coming to the end anyway.

It was up to Octavia and a devilish looking guy who Clarke identified as Murphy. Whatever stuff they were drinking, it was tough, because Octavia looked smashed. But somehow she won by one single shot. 

“I WON, BITCHES!” 

That was her winner’s cry and then she started making out with a tattooed guy next to her.

***

“You know that violence is not always the right option?”

Bellamy put the bag which Clarke handed him under his left eye. 

“I know. But it was worth it,” he grumbled in response. 

Clarke sighed and sat next to him.

“You’re a big guy but still, you could have been hurt”.

“And it would have matter to you?”

“Of course it would,” she elbowed him in annoyance.

Bellamy just smiled.

***

A week later, on their fourth date, Bellamy asked Clarke to be his girlfriend. She kissed him instead of an answer. 

Bellamy felt so happy like he hadn’t felt in a long time. He only wanted this relationship to last. He wanted this princess to once become his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from a song "When I get older" by Wild Party


End file.
